


Глаз красота его…

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Poetry, Pre-Slash, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Но страсть одна осталась у него…Эти небесные глаза вновь оживают,Когда играет он в любимый баскетбол.И сердце с пульсом бешеные ритмы отбивают.





	Глаз красота его…

Такие голубые, словно небо…  
Такие голубые, словно океан…  
Глаз красота его — нелепа.  
Глаз красота его — обман.  
  
Чем-то они напоминают море,  
В них даже виден отблеск бирюзы…  
Такие же бескрайние, глубокие,  
Как будто дно какой-то бездны.  
  
И этот взгляд пленяет всех и вся.  
Взгляд, полный веры и решимости.  
Той самой веры в самого себя,  
И той решимости — победу принести.  
  
Когда-то счастья его взгляд был полон,  
Сейчас в них только пустота…  
Он человеком дорогим был сломан,  
Сердце его теперь разбито, а душа — пуста.  
  
Но страсть одна осталась у него…  
Эти небесные глаза вновь оживают,  
Когда играет он в любимый баскетбол.  
И сердце с пульсом бешеные ритмы отбивают.  
  
Такие голубые, словно небо…  
Такие голубые, словно океан…  
Глаз красота его ещё нелепа.  
Глаз красота его, быть может, всё же не обман?  
  
Но встретившись с глазами, словно пламя,  
Дал трещину его холодный лёд.  
Он верит, эта сила неземная  
От одиночества его спасёт…  
  
Парнишка вдруг решил довериться Ему,  
Всё ещё в глубине души боясь  
Себя подвергнуть вновь предательству…  
Но таки начал потихоньку находить с Ним связь.  
  
Лёд трещины давал сильнее и сильнее,  
И этому он был лишь только рад.  
Глаза его же становились всё яснее,  
И всё теплее становился его взгляд.  
  
Теперь он точно знал — его не предадут!  
И тенью Его стать решил.  
А время, люди… подождут…  
Ведь он кого-то снова полюбил…  
  
Такие голубые, словно небо…  
Такие голубые, словно океан…  
Глаз красота его пусть и нелепа,  
Но это всё же не обман…


End file.
